middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
William Frost
William Frost is a student at Lakewood Middle School. He is a jock who is on the football and basketball teams. Appearance William is tall, with sandy blond hair in a swoop hairstyle and blue eyes. He has a muscular build. Personality/Notable Moments William is one of the most popular boys in school due to his involvement in sports. He is on the football team, and he is the point guard on his class' boys' basketball team. He is usually surrounded by a large group of friends. Every boy in the school wants to be him, and every girl wants to date him. William is charming, attractive, and confident, qualities that back up his popular persona. It's no wonder that he's treated like a god at school. As people get to know William, however, they realize that behind the star of the sports team is actually a douchebag who bullies students outside of his circle and who appears to have no respect for girls. Despite the qualities describing him above, William is also meat-headed and egotistical. He and his friends jeer at students who are less athletic and even act violent towards them (pushing them in the hallways). He dates many semi-popular girls at Lakewood, but most of his relationships are meaningless; for some of them, William is just stringing girls along for his own satisfaction. In ''Cheerleaders, ''the rumors turn out to be true. It seems like he replaces Matt Farrington as the flirt when he moves away. He approaches girls he finds attractive and pretends to be interested in them and their hobbies. He says encouraging things to the girls so they can pursue their passions, and the girls, in awe, believe that he actually cares about them. Eventually William gets bored of the girl he's currently with, and moves on to the next girl, leaving the previous girl heartbroken and confused. Though William has a lot of fangirls, he exclusively dates semi-popular blonde-haired, blue-eyed girls,which explains his interest in Leah Harrison and Clarissa Simpson. William could be considered a male Popular Sensation, since he and his close friends hang around with Clarissa's crew. Like Clarissa, William manipulates people into doing what he says, and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process. Relationships 'Leah Harrison ' Leah is one of the girls who William deceives. For a few weeks, he seems to show interest in her and seems like he wants a relationship with her. They flirt when Leah cheers at William's basketball games, and they go on one date together. William betrays Leah's trust by getting back together with Clarissa and laughing at her during a halftime performance with the cheerleading squad. Leah is hurt by William's behavior at first, but she realizes that the jock wasn't all that great and quickly gets over him. 'Clarissa Simpson' Clarissa is the only girl who has actually had sort-of a long-term relationship with William. She is jealous whenever she sees William dating another girl, but her jealousy is quickly squashed when she realizes that William will eventually come crawling back to her. Many people in their grade often wonder why Clarissa and William aren't a stable couple, since both of them have similar personalities and huge egos. It is possible that Clarissa and William decided to date because they were close friends and William's group is friends with the Popular Sensations. Either way, most people in their grade can't stand them, but at the same time, they are always keeping up with them. Gallery william_frost_by_x0_wolf_0x-d7wua94.png|A fanart drawing of William by x0-wolf-0x on deviantART Trivia *In ''Cheerleaders, ''it is revealed that William is the second-oldest of four brothers, a straight-A student, and a junior basketball coach for students at Sunshine Meadow Elementary School, the elementary school Jessie, Chloe, Freddy, and Robbie attended. Category:Lakewood Students Category:Characters